The subject matter herein relates generally to connectors.
Radio frequency (RF) connectors are used for numerous applications including military applications and automotive applications. For example, RF connectors may be used with global positioning systems (GPS), antennas, radios, mobile phones, multimedia devices, and the like. Some connectors are terminated to coaxial cables. In one or more of the identified applications, the connectors may be exposed to debris, contaminants, and environmental elements, such as dirt, oil, water, freezing temperatures, and the like. The debris, contaminants, and elements may interfere with signal transmission through the connectors and/or damage the electrical components of the connectors if allowed to penetrate and enter inner cavities of the electrical connectors.
It may be difficult to adequately seal some connectors due to the presence of multiple openings and interfaces along a housing of a corresponding connector, which are potential ingress locations for debris, contaminants, and elements into the internal cavity of the connector. In addition, some connectors have a small size with limited space available for installing seals or gaskets at various openings and interfaces. The small size of the connectors may be due to industry standards or trends. Thin seals molded to fit within narrow spaces on such connectors may risk tearing or rolling out of position during assembly or use, resulting in the formation of leak paths around the seal.
A need remains for a connector that provides reliable sealing from external debris, contaminants, and elements.